Thats What You Get
by AnotherDreamChild
Summary: based off of the song by Paramore.


Chapter One

Kathrine Tran swung her feet off of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

Kathrine, was a half-blood young witch her mother was a pure-blood her father a muggle. Her mother's parents, disowned her and told her to never bring that filthy blooded half-blood grandchild around them.

When, she opened the bathroom door she saw her mother standing infront of the mirror taking the curlers out of her hair.

"Hello, Mother." Kathrine said with a nod before slipping past her and turning the water on. She kept her hand in the running water making sure the water wouldn't be to hot nor to cold. Her mother, sighed and leaned against the counter sink looking at Kathrine with her dark brown eyes.

"I was speaking with your father last night and we decided that, in the middle of the year you will be going to a private school. You will live with your father you will go back to Hogwarts at the end of the year." Her mother said, her eyes suddenly closed.

"What?" Kathrine asked, raising her eyebrow at her mother.

Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "You need to be around muggles also." She spat, her small smile turned into a frown.

"I know what muggles act like! I don't act like some weirdo mom!" Kathrine saw her mother only smirk before leaving and closing the door.

Kathrine slowly started to undress, and she bent over the tub with her eyes closed. Her bra and underwear were the only thing remaining on.

Kathrine didn't even notice the door open and close. A hand reached out, and touched Kathrine's back. She shrieked, and spun around to see her mother's boyfriend James.

He smirked and whistled. "What a woman you've grown up to be." James said touching her arms with both of his hands.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kathrine yelled.

James whispered. "And, if I don't?"

"I'll kill you." Kathrine whispered, her voice starting to shake.

"I know you can't use magic outside of school." He replied, with a smirk.

'Why would my mum tell him this?' She thought with her eyes slowly reopening.

Kathrine pushed her soon-to be stepfather away from her and walked back to bedroom beyond pissed off.

She slipped on her mini-skirt and tank top. Kathrine rubbed her hands down her body with the worlds cutest smirk upon her rosy pink lips.

She shrugged, Kathrine had to admit it. Living in the United Kingdom was the best thing her mother ever did right for a change. Kathrine not wanting to wait two more days in here house she used flood powder to her friend, Samora Zabini's summer house in Ireland.

_**At Zabini's Manor...**_

Kathrine coughed and wiped the dust from the floo off of her face.

"Oh, Madam Tran I see you decided to come and visit. I'm afraid, Mistress Samora isn't here at the moment. Well, she hasn't been here since two months after summer came. She's been spending it with the Black family." The house elf Mandy replied with a slight bow.

"If you don't mind, Miss Tran I have to go and clean now for when the Mistress does arrive home." Mandy said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Kathrine smiled.

She wish her mum had house elves, but since her grandparents cut off all contact with her mum. She wouldn't have any house elves. Kathrine's family wasn't _poor _just not really well off.

Kathrine blinked and started to climb the staircase on her left. It would lead her into, Samora's room. Kathrine thought she'd take a nap atleast maybe she'd owl Samora a letter to the Black family.

Kathrine pushed open the door and smiled then slowly inhaled the coconut scented room. She crawled into, Samora's bed and closed her eyes tightly.

_**At Blacks Manor...**_

The dark skinned beauty, Samora yawned and rolled out of Sirius's bed. She enjoyed sleeping with one of her best friends. Their relationship was hard to explain, it wasn't sexual just a teasing one.

She rubbed her eyes and went into Sirius's closet. She had to dress like a boy and tape her breasts down. You see Sirius's parents wouldn't let any female be alone with him. For a small bit of fear that he'd get the girl pregnant.

Oh, I forgot to mention. They know both sides of Samora. The boy version is the only one then fully know who they know 'him' by the name of Sam. The female version they don't know really well. They know 'Sam' not 'Samora'.

"Sam." A hoarse voice called from behind making her turn around.

"Yes, Sirius?" She called looking into his, grey eyes with a smile. Her hands were buttoning up one of Sirius's dark blue shirts. He smiled and sat up and said. "I see you are wearing my boxers dear friend." He said it playfully.

"They hug my curves perfectly." She replied before pulling up his leather shorts. She pouted and sat at the edge of the bed. "I can't find your boots." She said, her voice cracked slightly. Sirius laughed, at his irritated friend.

"Mels come here!" He ordered as slowly a house elf appeared.

"Y...yes?" Mels asked, trembling.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I make you nervous. But, can you please find my boots..?"

Mels nodded before looking around and placing the boots on, Sam's foot.

Mels disappeared then.

"I guess we should go downstairs." Sirius sighed already dressed he held the door open. "Ladies first-" Sam slammed the heel of the boot into his foot. "At your home, I'm a male so lets keep it that way."

Sirius hissed and followed Sam, down the stairs. Techinally, Sam slid down the railing on the stairs and leapt off.

Sirius sat next to his father and Regulus sat in the middle between, Sam.

"Good morning, Sam." Orion said, smirking.

Sam bowed her head. "Good morning, Mr. Black I am honored you let me stay here while my parents are away."

Orion chuckled. "Not a problem, Mr. Zabini." He replied with curt nod.

Everyone ate in silence before an Owl flew in and dropped a letter on, Sam's plate. "Oh." She said surprised. She opened the letter:

_Dear Samora,_

_Mandy told me you were with the blacks. I hope you are enjoying it since we only have two more days until we return back to school. Tell me, honestly. Since there is only three bedrooms in that entire manison. The other rooms including; Rose Garden, Exotic Animals and etc._

_Tell me whenever I do see you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kathrine Tran_

A smile appeared on her beautiful full lips. She looked up and bowed. "It looks like, I have to leave earlier than I excepted." She glanced at Sirius who was looking at her curiously. She smiled. "Someone came to visit yesterday night. I feel rude, for not being at home." Sam waved before stepping into the fire place.

She floo'd back home and ran up the staircase. She pushed the door open.

"To answer your question, I slept with Sirius." She said cockily.

**AU: I kind of like...love this story already.**


End file.
